


All I Ask Of You

by onceinalifetime1



Series: Songs In The Key Of Life [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitter-sweet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a scene from Gone with the Wind, Lucifer and Chloe figure out their shit, Mild Angst, Slightly out of character form Lucifer?, heavy make out session, kinda sorta, that’s all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: Lucifer never asked Chloe for anything and this was something he could easily get from elsewhere. But there he was, asking her to simply kiss him.





	1. All I Ask Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I think Lucifer is very much a Rhett Butler type (if you haven’t seen Gone with the Wind well he’s Clark Gable’s character) anyway I wrote this not too long ago but wasn’t ready to post it yet. Inspired by the song from the fabulous musical Phantom of the Opera; here is “All I Ask Of You”. I actually like the Reprise better than the first version, so this bad boy will have TWO chapters. The first from Chloe’s POV and the second from Lucifer. All errors are mine; the characters, song, musical etc are not...

All I Ask Of You

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_  
_Turn my head with talk of summer time_  
_Say you need me with you now and always_  
_Promise me that all you say is true_  
_That's all I ask of you_

* * *

 

She could feel the shift in the precinct before she even saw him, the tension was high and she suddenly felt like she was burning. Turning from her spot by the coffee machine she sees Lucifer striding into the room, people parting like the sea for him to pass knowing not to mess with him. Especially with the look he had on his face, one that was pure anger with a mix of something else. His shoulders were tense, knuckles curled and turning white. Chloe lowered her mug as he came face to face with her, “Luc-“ she began but was cut off by him taking the mug in her hand and placing it on the counter, then forcefully taking her hand. It wasn’t predatory or overwhelming but her heart did pick up with anticipation to what he was doing. Or rather what he was going to do.

Nearly ripping the door to one of the interrogation rooms off of its hinges gesturing for her to go in, she nodded with a sigh as she walked in. She turned to face him, folding her arms across her chest and shifted her weight so it favored her right leg. “Okay so what’s this about?”

Lucifer locked the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed, turning forcefully towards her, his eyes blown wide, she gasped as he pushed her back against the wall.  
“What are you-“ She growled, but was once again cut off, this time by his hand moving to the back of her head and his lips slamming onto hers. She brought her hands to his chest to push him away, but the arm he had wrapped around her and the hand he had splayed against her lower back held her firmly in his embrace, her body arching naturally towards his, finally giving into the kiss.

Unlike the kiss they shared on the beach so long ago, this was like they were starving and wanted to devour the other. It was all heat, tongue and nails digging into skin. With a low sound of protest she finally pushed back enough to stop even though she really didn’t want to.

“Please don’t talk.” He murmured bringing a single finger to her very kissed lips, his voice low and husky from their mini make out session. “You have a man who is willing to risk everything for you, who wants to give you anything and everything you could ever desire. But I can’t be that man for you, no matter how much I— Just kiss me? Just this once.” He paused asking silently for an okay, moving both of his hands to her hair, stroking it almost lovingly. She knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t remember the last time she‘d been kissed like this, if she’d ever been kissed like this.

“Please? That’s all I ask of you.” Chloe knew Lucifer never begged for anything, never really asked for anything from her, nothing like this. It was just a fact that Lucifer Morningstar didn’t beg, but here he was asking for something so simple that he could get elsewhere. She knew that she was different from every one he’s ever been with just never knew how different she was. That he desired to give her anything she asked of him, and that he would do it without question.

With a shaky inhale she nodded, pressing an affirmative peck to his lips. The tension from Lucifer’s shoulders vanished as he claimed her lips once more, kissing her just as passionately as before. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair, a low moan escaping his lips, he pulled away to kiss her jaw all the way to her neck where he nipped at her skin, soothing the spot with his tongue.

“Lucifer you can’t...mark me.”

“Mmm how scandalous that’d be Detective.” He smirked sucking a particularly sensitive spot of her neck, the hand that wasn’t tangled completely in his curls went to his back, her nails digging into the expensive material of his suit. Half wishing it was his bare back instead of the expensive fabric.

“You’re so bad.” She gasped tugging at his hair and bringing his lips back to hers, she was greedy for them, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever get enough of his lips. She wondered why he said he couldn’t be with her, he clearly wanted her (he’s told her so several times too, just never so passionately) just as she wanted him. She’d wonder about that later when he didn’t have his tongue down her throat.

“Devil darling.” He hummed against her lips, moving to hook her legs around his waist. She knew he was freakishly strong but sometimes just forgot that fact, which is why she made a small yelp when he moved and grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist with ease.

“I’ve got you.”

“I know.” Chloe nodded, shifting to claim his lips once more.


	2. All I Ask Of You (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Chapter two from Lucifer’s POV...little back story on the lyric section...the Phantom is super jealous that Christine (the girl he loves and whom he teaches music to) is running off with another guy. In his rage he eventually swears to take revenge and drops the crystal chandelier in the opera house while a show is in progress. Once again I borrowed some dialogue from a scene from Gone with the Wind, if you find it kudos and let me know what you think! Also there’s a couple of rouge references to other stuff in here, I tend to do that...Anyway as I said before I don’t own any of this, but I do own the errors! So here it is...”All I Ask Of You (Reprise)”

All I Ask Of You (Reprise)

 _I gave you my music._ _Made your song take wing_  
_And now, how you've repaid me:_  
_Denied me and betrayed me..._  
_He was bound to love you._ _When he heard you sing..._  
_You will curse the day you did not do_  
_All that the Phantom asked of you!_

* * *

 

Lucifer knew it was stupid and selfish to charge into the precinct, drag his detective into an interrogation room and kiss her the way he truly wanted to. He knew that she wasn’t his, he knew he was on the verge of losing her to another man. He wanted, no needed, to do this. Needed to kiss her as if he were a dying man on his last gasp of air, he never expected her to kiss him back just as eagerly though. It was like they were both deprived of this privilege their entire lives.

When he felt Chloe push on his chest to speak, he knew that whatever she would say would end it all. And he wasn’t ready for that to happen, not yet.

“Please don’t talk.” he pleaded tracing his finger along her very kissed lips, “You have a man who is willing to risk everything for you, who wants to give you anything and everything you could ever desire. But I can’t be that man for you, no matter how much I— Just kiss me? Just this once,” he was looking deep into her grey-ish baby blues searching for any sliver of hesitation. One word and he would stop, “Please? That’s all I ask of you.” He murmured low, stroking her hair with all the love he had for her, trying to convey how much she meant to him without saying the three words and eight letters he’d never said to anyone in his life. He needed her to know but couldn’t bring himself to actually tell her.

When she nodded, pecking his lips to allow him to continue he felt his soul soar and the tension in his body vanish. She was his happiness and happy ending, a happy ending that he was sure that he would never have.

Shifting his lips to kiss her pounding pulse he nipped at the skin he so desperately wanted to mark as his, smirking when he felt Chloe suppress a moan. He almost told her to let go and let him hear the sounds she made, but he didn’t. Instead he gave into her request to not mark her skin, the hand that was in his hair yanked his lips away from her neck and greedily claimed them with her own. He hummed low when her hand dug into the fabric on his back, almost as if she were trying to claw her way through it. With a growl he reached down and picked her up, a surprised yelp escaping her very kissed lips, her legs wrapping around his waist almost as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“I’ve got you.” He promised her

“I know.” She replied, the hand on the back of his head pulling him back in to kiss her. The hand that wasn’t holding her up slowly wandered to her fabulous rear but didn’t move anywhere else, not without her permission at least. She moaned against his lips, her hands leaving their spots to push at the fabric of his jacket. He smiled against her lips, his tongue seeking hers like a magnet as he pressed her further into the wall to help her remove his jacket, then throwing the offensive material to the side without so much as a second glance.

“Lucifer...” she gasped when he shifted to grind up against her, her hand clawing at his back and the other returning to tangle in his messy curls. Lucifer hummed with a smirk, “I knew it.”  
“Knew what?” Chloe whispered moving her lips to his jaw, her lips kissing dangerously close to his ear.

“You need kissing badly,” He replied with a chuckle, “You should be kissed and often. By someone who knows how.” That’s when Chloe took revenge and nipped at his ear lobe, it was Lucifer’s turn to shutter, his fingers digging into her skin in response.

“And I suppose you think you’re the proper person.” She whispered breathlessly into his ear, with a low growl he pushed her away from his ear so he could kiss her properly again. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to stop kissing her, she was his everything and he doubted he’d ever feel that way about anyone ever again. Nor did he want to.

“I might be.” He smirked biting on her lower lip and grinding his hips into hers once more, both of them moaning at the sensation. He wasn’t sure how much time they spent continuing to kiss and grind against each other; his hand eventually snaking under her shirt, her hand somehow finding a way to reach under his own shirt and claw at the spot just above where his left wing would be.  
But eventually the sound of someone trying to open the door broke them apart, both of them looking at the door then back to each other with wide eyes.

“Time’s up.” He murmured with a frustrated groan, slowly letting her down to the ground, but not before letting her body slide deliciously down every inch, allowing her to feel just what she did to him. He knew he couldn’t have her and despite the amount of time they just spent kissing each other senseless, nothing would change.

Lucifer reached over to where his jacket had been discarded, carefully slipping it over his shoulders and fixing the buttons that Chloe had undone. He knew there was nothing that could be done about his hair or the strain in his trousers. Chloe looked over at him, her hair just as bad as his, her lips red and thoroughly kissed, clothes a bit askew but otherwise everything was okay.

They’d be okay, at least that’s what he told himself when he heard the door knob jiggle again. With a shake of his head he took a step back into Chloe’s space, placing his hands on her cheeks, “Give us a kiss.” He said before leaning down to kiss her slowly, pouring his soul and heart into it. Attempting to tell her just half of how he felt, if she could understand that, he’d be happy. As happy as he could be. He pulled away reluctantly, the draw of their lips trying to hold on just for another second. With a sigh he shifted to kiss her forehead, with a nod he walked to the door to unlock it.

“Lucifer?” Chloe called, he spun around to look at her and she was already walking up to him by the time he had even registered the movement. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and curled him into her, bringing her lips once more to his. This one was much quicker than the others but it didn’t lack any passion, he doubted it ever would. She pulled away, their foreheads pressed against one another, then she placed two quick pecks to his lips then pulled away completely.

“One for the road.” She explained as if she were trying to come up with an excuse for why she kissed him again. She blushed slightly, her hands curling behind her back.

“Thank you.” He whispered low, his eyes boring into hers at how much he truly meant it, finally he turned to the door and unlocked it. Striding out to find a very confused Dan on the other side. Lucifer didn’t look back at his detective because he knew if he did, he’d never be able to leave. The only thing that would ever get him to leave was if she asked.

So when Chloe pulled him into the interrogation room several days later and asked him to kiss her again, he didn’t waste a single second, cupping her face and leaning down to claim her lips. She rose up to her tippy toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck, she was shorter than he was and he found that adorable. “She asked him to” was what he used as a piss poor excuse when looking back on their stolen moments. After all, Lucifer was never going to deny her anything she asked of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* and that’s it guys! Hope you enjoyed this! I might do something else with this but as of right now it remains as is, unless something hits me. Thanks for reading! Once again ideas, prompts, etc are welcome! Until next time!


	3. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe go to a masquerade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually whistles* Oh what's this? There's more?! I didn't think this was going to come so soon but you guys are so awesome and I got an idea really quickly. Once again this will be a two parter. But still a continuation of "All I Ask Of You", I apologize (sorry not sorry) for the cliffhanger here. But I have to work on other stuff right now! I've started the second half, just have to finish it, that part might be up later today but it also might not. These next two chapters will be more fluffy than the first two. So this one is called "Masquerade", also from The Phantom of the Opera

Masquerade

_Masquerade!_   
_Paper faces on parade…_   
_Masquerade!_   
_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_   
_Masquerade!_   
_Every face a different shade…_   
_Masquerade!_   
_Look around—There’s another mask behind you!_

* * *

 

“Warn a girl before you sneak up on me like that!” The Detective gasped when Lucifer had found her amongst a sea of fancy gowns and masks, their suspect was supposed to be here but it seemed that the night was turning out to be more and more like a waste of time.

Lucifer had spotted her the moment she had walked in, how could he not, she was easily the most beautiful woman in the room. Her dress was red and had a long slit up the side revealing her leg, the top half was tasteful leaving no cleavage on display but it didn’t matter, she didn’t need to be showing off anything. She was doing just fine on her own. Even with the cinderella style mask, which was black with hints of red, she had on he could pick her out with his eyes closed, he was naturally drawn to her. She was a siren luring him to his death and he didn’t care.

He had her hand in his, the other at the small of her back guiding her through the crowd.

“Lucifer where are we going, we have to keep an eye out for our guy.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed darling but it seems like he’s not going to show. Which means tonight was a waste of time.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear, taking satisfaction at the shiver he had gotten from her.

“You don’t know that, he could still show up.”

Lucifer threw her a look, which consisted of a quirked eyebrow and a small smirk, they both knew he wasn’t going to show up, the masquerade was coming to a close and they hadn’t seen anything remotely helpful in the entire time they’d been there.

“Don’t look at me like that,” She huffed as they finally made their way out of the crowd, “You still didn’t answer me, where are we going?” She asked as Lucifer pressed the button for the elevator. The doors sliding open immediately afterward, Lucifer gestured with his hand for her to walk in.

“Well I’m sure you wouldn’t like me kissing you in the middle of a crowd of people.” He smirked fixing the cuff on his tux, his mask (which took up the right side of his face) still remained perfectly in place, he turned his head ever so slightly so he could watch from the corner of his eye the look of shock on his detective’s face.

“What?!”

“Relax Detective, I’m kidding…sort of.” He teased pressing a button to go back to the main level of the building.

“Lucifer…We can’t.”

“It’s not a matter of can’t, not really, I already asked you to kiss me once. I won’t ask you to do it again, not when you’re…well you’re with the Lieutenant.” He spat as if it were a curse.

“I’m not with Pierce.” She replied turning her head to look at him, her face scrunching with confusion.

“You what?” His head snapped towards her, the smile that was threatening to take over his entire face carefully kept hidden, but he was failing miserably. She wasn’t with him, he knew that they were or rather that they had been. He assumed that they were getting more serious. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

He was about to open his mouth again when the elevator stopped dead in its track, the power vanishing just like that, leaving them alone in the dark. With no where to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the short chapter/cliffhanger. But don't worry problems will be solved! No more Pierce and all is well! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Until next time...


	4. The Point Of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no where to run or hide, Chloe and Lucifer come to terms with the feelings they’ve been trying to ignore for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowzah! I am sorry for the delay! That’s all on me! Well that and the campaign! I hope this was worth it, I had fun writing these! I’m currently writing summer one shots so if you want more fluffy fluff go over to the one shot series ‘Fun in the Sun’. Anyway this is also inspired from a song from Phantom of the Opera, without further ado, here is “The Point Of No Return”

The Point Of No Return

_Past the point of no return_  
_No backward glances_  
_The games we've played till now are at an end_  
_Past all thought of if or when_  
_No use resisting_

* * *

Chloe let out a heavy exhale, this couldn’t be happening, but her traitorous conscience seemed to tease her and say, “ _Oh believe it honey, it’s happening_.”

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer cursed at the sudden darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting to said darkness.  
“Lucifer, what about our suspect?”

She could’ve sworn she saw Lucifer’s face going white with realization, she also swore she saw his eyes flash red. He shook his head raking his hand through his hair, turning to the wall of the elevator in frustration, then back to her.

“I told you something could happen.”

“I’m the devil darling, not my Father, I didn’t know this would happen!”

“Well there’s nothing we can do now, all we can do is wait.”

“I don’t know about that Detective, there are plenty things we can do to pass the time.” He smirked giving her body an appreciative glance.

“You don’t quit do you?”

“Why would I _want_ to? You’re wearing my color and I must say you look positively _sinful_.” His voice went down several octaves at his comment, stepping closer to bring his hands to her face, slipping the mask off her face so she couldn’t hide. No more hiding.

Her mask fell to the floor with a soft thud, Lucifer taking a step back as if to study her form once again now that she didn’t have the mask on.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Don’t tempt me, not unless you mean it.” He warned holding up a finger, it wasn’t threatening, it was just a simple warning that she understood one hundred percent, then his facial expression fell. He almost looked sad and a little hurt, she could see him swallow hard before opening his mouth to murmur, “Darling, I thought you were with… _him_.” He winced slightly as he brought them back to their previous conversation.

“No, well I was, I just- it just felt off. I can’t really explain it. All I know is that I kept comparing him.” She blushed, thanking her lucky stars that he couldn’t see it, not as clear as he would have been able to if the power was on. But then again they wouldn’t be having this conversation if the power had remained on.

“Comparing him?”

“Something just seemed _wrong_ and I couldn’t put my finger on it. That’s why I asked you to kiss me again. I needed to see.”

“See what?” Lucifer asked taking a step towards her, but not daring to reach out to touch her.

She knew they couldn’t avoid this any longer, it was only a matter of time and it seemed that time was indeed up. She let out a sigh gathering all of her courage, she was a tough woman and she wasn’t going to let a stupidly attractive man change that.

“Something occurred to me while I was on that party bus, well actually the driver called me out on it. She said she’s been married for 17 years and that her husband is her _everything_. I didn’t feel that when Marcus proposed to me, or any time we were together. I could feel that he was holding back. But you…you weren’t.”

“ _Chloe_ …” His voice was low and on the verge of breaking, she wouldn’t tell him that she noticed of course, because she knew if she did he would close up shop and his walls would slam back into place. She couldn’t have that happening, not when they were so close to having something.

“We’ve been through a lot together you and I, we’ve made mistakes and we can’t just forget about them for the sake of moving forward. But I want to move forward Lucifer, I want to move forward with _you_. You’re the one I want by my side and whatever happens…happens. I just know that I want my partner back.”

“You’re serious? You’re not…mocking me are you?”

She nearly gasped at his reply, how could he ever think she’d mock him for caring. What had happened to this wonderful person that stood in front of her? Who had broken him and where could she find them, because she wanted to punch them in the face. She nearly wept for her partner and how hopeful and hesitant he looked, she could tell that he was holding back because she hadn’t given him an okay. He needed to hear her say it, otherwise he wouldn’t move a muscle.

“Mocking you? Why would you think that?”

“Because frankly Detective I am NOT a lucky person, if you’re suggesting what I think you are, I need to know if you mean it. No games, no manipulation.” She sighed bringing her hand to the side of his face which was still covered by his mask and slowly removed it, her hand grazing his stubbled cheek. The mask falling to the floor. He moved away from her touch as if he’d been burned, she tsked and shook her head at the ridiculous man in front of her

“Sometimes I just want to slap you silly.”

“You’re teasing me.” He frowned.

“I’m not teasing you, I’m just stating a fact that you’re being stupid. I just want you to get it through your thick head that I want to be with you! You! And only you!”

As if something snapped inside of him, he closed the space between them pulling her flush against him, his lips descending onto hers in one flawless motion. She hummed happily at the contact of his lips, her arms holding him close and hands roaming freely against his back, feeling him shutter when she ran her hand down his spine.

“I’m dreaming, I must be…” He whispered moving his lips so he could kiss her jaw, his confession caused her to push on his shoulders gently to look at him.

“Lucifer Morningstar you are without a doubt the most stubborn man I have ever met in my life. Do I have to spell it out for you for you to finally get it?”  
Lucifer backed away, he features twisting in a combination of confusion and shock, how he managed to pull it off she’ll never know, before she could even explain herself further he cut her off by saying:

“You know what, you’re right this isn’t a dream, if it was there would be a _lot_ less clothing between us.”

She huffed in annoyance because of course he’d change the conversation, he wouldn’t be Lucifer if he didn’t at least try. “You’re changing the subject.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smirked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back in.

“You realize you’re not getting away with this right?”

“Yes yes I know Detective, you always wanting to talk is kind of a thing with you.” Lucifer rolled his eyes then placed a kiss on her nose.  
“You brought it up!”  
“It’s all semantics, now can we _please_ stop talking and get back to what we were doing?”

“I would greatly appreciate that.” She replied with a smirk of her own, his eyes narrowing in on her then once more claiming her lips, not breaking away even when the lights came back on and the elevator started to move once again. If anything it urged them on. Then as if he sensed the elevator was going to open, he pulled away reluctantly, his teeth tugging on her lower lip.

“We are _not_ done here.”

“I’d kill you.”

“There’s no go back Chloe, are you sure?”

“I’d say we passed the point of no return a _long_ time ago.” She acknowledged kissing him soundly just as the elevator doors opened to reveal an old couple who were gaping at them like they were nuts. Lucifer grasped her hand and the two ran off into the night. The only indicator that they’d been there at all were the masks that sat on the floor. Forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience and your wonderful comments! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know if I liked the ending as is or if I wanted to add something else, so there will be another chapter. It IS written I just need to fix it up a little. Thank you guys so much for the love, support and taking the time to read this!


End file.
